


Segundas oportunidades

by Flora98



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora98/pseuds/Flora98
Summary: Después de la renuncia de Nicola, como líder de la oposición, ella no vuelve a tener contacto con Malcolm y desea no volver a verlo nunca más, hasta que un día, un año después, él se sienta a su lado en el banco de un parque. Hay muchas cosas sin decir entre ellos.
Relationships: Nicola Murray/Malcolm Tucker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Este fic está en español porque el ingles no es mi primer idioma y no tengo tanta confianza como para escribir algo en un idioma que no es el mío. Sin embargo, que el idioma no te desaliente!! El traductor de google funciona bastante bien. 
> 
> Los comentarios constructivos son siempre bienvenidos. Y por supuesto no tengo idea de como funciona el parlamento pero eso no es importante para la trama :).

Nicola está sentada en un banco del parque bebiendo su café, tiene un tiempo libre antes de volver a clase. Se ha vuelto experta en encontrar bancos vacíos y evitar que alguien se siente a su lado, prefiere pasar sus tiempos libres aquí y no encerrada en su pequeña oficina sin ventanas. Había intentado volver a ser diputada luego de que su vida y su carrera se fueran a la mierda pero ya no lo disfrutaba como solía hacerlo, estar sentada atrás sin hacer nada, luego de haber estado a delante, de haber sido líder, incluso de haber estado a la cabeza de DoSac, ya no podía volver hacer esto, entonces, luego de algunos aburridos meses renunció y llamó a un viejo colega de la universidad. Después de todo era una mujer inteligente y tenía un título universitario, consiguió un empleo sin muchas dificultades, no era perfecto pero estaba bien, pagaba sus deudas. 

Bebe su café con leche mientras repasa lo que tiene que hacer cuando termine su turno, Ella, Sophie y Josh están con su abuela y lo más probable es que pasen la noche allí, noche inesperadamente libre, por supuesto va aprovecharla para darse un largo baño y beber vino, probablemente quedarse dormida en el sofá con alguna película romántica de fondo, preguntándose cómo su vida ha terminado así, cuando en realidad ya sabe la respuesta, confió en un hijo de puta. 

Ha mejorado en el último año, ya casi no piensa en él, en su traición, en el dolor que le causó… pero a veces se encuentra pensando en los buenos momentos juntos, en las bebidas luego de un buen discurso, en las charlas motivacionales, en el abrazo compartido en el baño en Eastbourne. 

"No pienses en eso, Nicola" se dice a sí misma respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos. 

"Sabías que hablar de ti mismo en tercera persona es otro indicio de locura" dice una voz junto a ella. "El primero es la paranoia" 

Nicola se sobresalta y abre los ojos para ver a Malcolm sentado junto a ella. 

"¡Jesús, Malcolm!". Grita enojada y se levanta del banco para quedar parada frente a él. 

Malcolm la mira y le da una pequeña sonrisa que ni siquiera llega a sus ojos. 

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Dobla los brazos sobre su pecho molesta. 

"Es un parque". Alza los hombros como si fuera obvio y ella tenía ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo. "Vamos, Nicola, siéntate". 

Ella duda un segundo, piensa seriamente en tirar el poco café caliente que le queda en su pecho e irse enojada, pero finalmente, de mala gana, se sienta de nuevo a su lado, sin mirarlo. 

"¿Por qué, quiero decir… tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?". Logra tartamudear. 

"Ya te dije, es un parque, estoy disfrutando de mi café" dice tranquilamente bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso de papel, como para probar su punto. 

"No me estás siguiendo ¿verdad?". Se gira para mirarlo nerviosa. 

"¡No, mujer! Fue casualidad, estaba caminando cuando vi una mujer con el cabello tan alborotado como un nido de pájaros y dije oh esa debe ser Nicola" 

"Oh, qué lindo Malcolm. No te veo en un año y medio y eso es lo primero que me dices". No lo puede ver a los ojos. "Idiota" murmura. "¿Y qué haces aquí a la luz del día? Pensé que el sol mataba a los vampiros" 

Él se ríe sorprendiendola y responde. "Es cierto, parece que dejar el gobierno realmente me ha cambiado" agrega con una sonrisa. Nicola no le devuelve la sonrisa y vuelve a mirar hacia el frente llevándose su café a sus labios. 

Se quedan en silencio y de cierta forma retorcida esto es agradable, lo odia y se odia a sí misma por sentirse cómoda con él, no quería sentirse cómoda con él, quiere que él se vaya y la deje sola. 

"Entonces". Dice Malcolm, rompiendo el silencio,"¿Qué hace el ex líder de la oposición ahora?" 

Nicola suspira molesta. "Cómo si no lo supieras" 

"No contrate un investigador para que siga tus movimientos y me diga que hiciste desde la última vez que nos vimos, Nic'la. Cualquier archivo que solía tener de tu vida ya no existe". 

Ella lo mira de reojo. "Soy profesora universitaria". Por alguna razón está esperando alguna risa, alguna mueca, algo de él pero no hace nada, simplemente asiente. 

"¿Te gusta?". 

La pregunta la sorprende y lo mira a los ojos. "Sí, es un buen trabajo. No es Yale pero es bueno. Los estudiantes son buenos, sueñan con cambiar el mundo". Se permite una pequeña sonrisa. 

"Espero que les enseñes que la vida es una mierda". 

"No" dice con seriedad. "Les enseñó a que no sigan nuestros pasos, que no sean arrogantes, no sean como nosotros, como tú" 

Él la mira pero no dice nada. Nota que no trae el anillo en su dedo anular. 

"Lamento el divorcio". Señala su dedo. 

Ella mira hacia donde está apuntando y bufa divertida "Por favor, Malcolm, los dos sabemos que esto era inevitable". 

"Me alegra que al fin lo hayas hecho. El maldito hombre de las cavernas era tu marido". 

Nicola se ríe, es la primera muestra de sinceridad que le da desde que se sentó a su lado. Como si la vieja Nicola estuviera allí escondida en algún lado. 

"Fue un divorcio fácil, él lo quería tanto como yo." Alza los hombros. 

"¿Ya consiguió a alguien más?" 

"Oh, sí. Lucy, 24 años, modelo". Suspira. "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cuando saliste?". La pregunta es sincera, realmente no ha buscado nada sobre él, trata de evitarlo lo más posible. 

"Para navidad, pero seguiré vigilado por unos meses". 

Nicola asiente y mira hacia adelante, hacia la laguna con patos. "¿Que vas hacer? ¿Te vas a quedar? Me sorprendió verte aquí pensé que ibas a huir a Escocia apenas pudieras". 

Él le da una media sonrisa que ella no puede ver. "Viaje para las fiestas. Me quedé con mi hermana hasta hace unas semanas pero tenía que volver…"

"Creí que odiabas Londres". 

"No lo odio solo lo detesto" murmura.

Ella rodea los ojos y una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios pero la oculta rápidamente llevando el vaso a su boca. 

"Estoy trabajando en un libro, quizás vuelva a Escocia cuando tenga suficiente regalías para vivir en la oscuridad" 

Nicola se ve preocupada y lo mira. "Oh, dios, saldré en él ¿verdad?. La inútil Ex Líder de la Oposición. Excepto que quieras olvidarte tanto de mi que no me quieras poner en tu libro". 

"No podría olvidarme de ti aunque quisiera". Su voz es sincera y ella vuelve a mirar hacia adelante. "De todas formas, no estoy escribiendo mis memorias".

"¿No?". Suena sorprendida, con todos los secretos sucios que este hombre tiene puede hacer cientos de libros. 

"No, puedo ser un bastardo, Nic'la, pero fui bueno en mi trabajo. Escribiré sobre eso, sobre cómo hacer un buen trabajo" 

"¿Secretos de trabajo y no personales, entonces?" 

"Sí, supongo que se podría decir así. Sin Sam para arreglar mi vida ha sido un poco difícil recordar todo pero en el momento que comencé a escribir no pude parar". Malcolm bebe su café y la mira por encima de su vaso. 

"Escuche que Sam lo ha hecho bien, trabaja con refugiados"

"Chica inteligente, siempre ha podido hacer más… No quiero verla, temo arruinar su reputación". 

Nicola bufa. "Conmigo ya no importa, ¿verdad?"

Malcolm no contesta. Nicola parece apiadarse, sabe cuánto Sam significa para él. 

"Puedo hacerle llegar un mensaje si quieres. Ella fue muy dulce conmigo luego de que me fui. La única que se preocupó, de hecho".

"Demasiado buena para su propio bien". 

"No sé cómo te soportó tantos años". 

Malcolm se ríe. Nicola no lo mira, está cayendo en cuenta que está sentada junto al hombre que arruinó su vida. Tiene tantas cosas que quiere decirle, y él ni siquiera se ha disculpado. Está aquí hablando tranquilamente como si no la hubiera apuñalado por la espalda, como si fueran viejos amigos, cuando él le dejó muy claro que nunca fueron amigos. 

"¿Y tus niños? Habrá sido difícil para ellos tantos cambios". La pregunta de Malcolm saca a Nicola de sus pensamientos. Ella gira para mirarlo a los ojos. 

"Oh, mierda, Malcolm". Pasa una mano por su cara."¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi o mis niños? No es común en ti hacer una charla casual y menos con alguien que odias "

"Jesús, Nicola. ¿No puede un hombre hablar nadie contigo sin que te vuelvas loca? ¿Sigues con tu remedio de emergencia? Creo que lo necesitas, amor" 

"Oh, vete a la mierda" dice levantándose pero él es más rápido que ella y pone una mano en su codo. 

"No. Espera" dice un poco desesperado. "Mierda. Ignora lo que dije". Su mano sigue en su codo y ella está de espaldas a él, sería tan fácil darle un codazo y salir de ahí, pero no lo hace. "Quédate". Dice con el mismo tono que le pidió que no se vaya América. 

No sabe porque lo hace pero gira para mirarlo y la mano de Malcolm cae a un costado.

"No puedes usar la misma estrategia para evitar que me vaya dos veces". Intenta que sea una broma pero no suena así. 

"¿Funcionó la primera vez, no?". Parece triste. 

"Eres un bastardo". Sus ojos parecen brillar pero no va a llorar frente a él. "Desde ese entonces podías manipularme a tu gusto. Dios Malcolm hasta me corté mi puto cabello por ti". Se mete un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. 

Ella se ve exactamente igual que cuando estaba en DoSac, casi que podía fingir que el tiempo no había pasado. Pero si pasó y había pasado mucha agua debajo de ese puente. 

"Volvió a crecer". Le da una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. 

"Sí, eso tiende hacer el cabello". Está enojada y luego de unos segundos de silencio levanta la mirada para verlo a los ojos. "Eres un bastardo" 

"No puedo discutir con eso" admite y mira al suelo. 

"Malcolm". Dice su nombre con tristeza, como si le doliera y espera hasta que él la mire para decir: "Lo digo en serio, lo que me hiciste, lo que me dijiste frente a Miller... Entiendo si ya no te servía, entiendo si era un líder de mierda pero la forma en que lo hiciste…No tenía que haber sido así. Yo no quería ese puesto". Su voz está más alta ahora y no puede evitarlo. "Tu me convenciste cuando te dije que no, me buscaste a mi casa en el medio de la noche y me convenciste para ser líder solo para bajarme a la primera oportunidad, solo para humillarme". 

Malcolm siente lo más parecido a culpa que sintió en toda su carrera. Siempre ha puesto al partido primero, todos sus actos eran al fin de la fiesta. No se detenía a pensar en las personas que podía herir pero Nicola es diferente a todos los demás, ella está herida. La mujer más empática que conoce está herida por su culpa y no hay nada que pueda decir para ayudarla. 

"Lo único que puedo decirte es que no fue personal"

"Jesús, Malcolm, eso lo empeora. ¿No lo entiendes?" dice enojada mirándolo. "Creí… debajo de toda la mierda, creí…". Lo mira y se queda callada, entiende que él nunca va a entenderlo porque él nunca sintió lo mismo que ella. "¿Sabes qué? No importa. Debo irme, tengo una clase que dar" 

"Espera". Se levanta del banco y ella da un paso atrás para poder mirarlo correctamente. "¿No puedo verte más tarde? ¿Tomar algo, quizás?". 

"¿Por qué?".

Él alza los hombros. "Quizás si necesitamos hablar, hay algo que quiero preguntarte".

Nicola lo mira a los ojos. Solía confiar en él, podía volverla loca, molestarla y no dejarla tranquila un segundo, pero ella confiaba en él. Ahora ya no.

"No, Malcolm". Da un paso atrás. "No puedo contigo ahora" 

Él quiere gritarle, quiere tomar su brazo y rogarle que lo escuche. Quiere disculparse por ser una persona horrible, quiere rogarle su perdón como nunca lo hizo con nadie antes, quiere que ella lo mire a los ojos y no lo odie. Pero en su lugar, simplemente, asiente. 

"Adiós". Nicola lo mira un segundo más antes de acomodar su cartera en su hombro, lista para irse pero sus pies no se mueven. Quiere decirle algo pero no sabe qué. Quiere decirle que lo ha extrañado, quiere decirle que lo odia con todo su corazón, que lo odia tanto que no puede odiarlo y que ahora, que por fin ha dejado de pensar en él todos los días, vuelve a su vida para recordarle que no lo ha superado. 

"Te he extrañado. ¿Sabes?" dice Malcolm, para su sorpresa, sin mirarla y mete las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

Se ve pequeño, Malcolm nunca se veía pequeño. 

"Yo también, aunque esté enojada te he extrañado" le confiesa. 

Él la mira y abre la boca en un vago intento de convencerla para que hable con él pero ella habla primero. 

"Tengo una clase que dar". Gira de mala gana, alejándose de él. 

Malcolm se queda parado, mirando como se aleja. Ve como ella lo mira por encima de su hombro una vez y luego sigue caminando.

Cuando ya no puede verla gira y se va por donde llegó. Este es su adiós y él lo sabe. El destino no será tan benévolo como para darle una segunda oportunidad. Al menos no para él.


	2. Me estás volviendo loca.

Nicola no vuelve al parque por una semana, la pone nerviosa el solo pensar que puede volver a cruzarse con él. Está toda la semana pensando si cometió un error al irse, si debía haberle dado la oportunidad de disculparse. Luego se recuerda que está hablando de Malcolm, él nunca se disculpa, él nunca se arrepiente y lo más probable es que ni siquiera esté pensando en ella tanto como ella está pensando en él. Con ese pensamiento continúa con su vida, lleva a los niños a la escuela, va a la universidad, almuerza en su oficina y llama a Katie para saber cómo está, da clases, vuelve a casa, pasa tiempo con sus hijos, prepara la cena, comen los 4 juntos, lee un poco, se va a dormir y repite.

Termina su trabajo y antes de ir a su casa, para en una librería, necesita un libro para su próxima clase y aunque puede leerlo online odia no poder subrayar físicamente. Mira el reloj y son las 5 de la tarde, los niños pasan el día con su padre y no volverán hasta el domingo a la noche, por lo que no tiene que preocuparse por la hora. Entra a la librería y busca directamente la parte de política, el lugar no está lleno pero tampoco vacío, uno se puede mover sin chocarse con nadie. Nicola comienza a revisar los estantes guiándose con un dedo, tocando los libros hasta que encuentra el que está buscando. 

"Sí!". Saca el libro con una sonrisa y lo abre, es estúpido, ella ya sabe que lo que necesita está en ese libro pero le gusta leer alguna parte aleatoria de los libros para cuando llegue a esa parte en el futuro, diga, uh esto lo leí primero. Nicola cierra el libro y gira rápidamente sin mirar hacia adelante y choca contra la espalda de un hombre con un sobretodo gris. 

"Lo lamento mucho". Da un paso atrás y levanta la cabeza para ver a Malcolm frente a ella. "Estás bromeando" dice molesta y cualquier gesto de disculpa se borra de su rostro. 

"De todas las librerías…" dice acomodando su sobretodo y mirándola de reojo. 

Nicola rodea los ojos. "Casablanca" murmura y luego lo mira. "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Es una librería, Nicola. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Le muestra dos libros que tenía en sus manos. "Investigación para mi libro". 

"Oh". Asiente. "Yo necesito esto para mi clase". Levanta su libro para que él lo pueda ver. Él lo mira y asiente, lo reconoce pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto. 

Se miran un segundo, ninguno sabe bien qué hacer. 

"Estuve pensando…" 

"¿Quieres…" 

Comenzaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron, divertidos. 

"Lo siento, tu primero" dice Malcolm. 

"Estuve pensando en ti toda la semana, Malcolm". Parece un poco enojada. "Y no me gusta pensar en ti, no me gusta repasar nuestra última conversación en mi maldita cabeza una y otra vez". Sus manos no se quedan quietas. "Y ahora te cruzo de vuelta". Lo señala nerviosa, su mano está temblando un poco. "Como si fuera una puta broma cósmica, como si el destino me estuviera diciendo que debo hablar contigo antes de que mi cabeza explote". 

Malcolm la mira sorprendido. Pensó que iba a mandarlo a la mierda otra vez, él estaba seguro que no iba a volver a verla y menos que ella iba a querer hablar con él. Pero Nicola Murray es una mujer mucho mejor de lo que él cree. 

"Los dos sabemos que no existe el puto destino pero no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Podemos tomar algo en el café de enfrente". Señala el café que se ve por el vidrio de la librería. Es pequeño y tiene algunas mesas afuera. Nicola lo mira y vuelve la mirada a Malcolm. 

Nicola no está tan segura como él pero asiente. 

"Esta bien, vamos". 

***   
Mientras esperan sus bebidas ninguno habla. 

Malcolm no tiene ilusiones de que esta sea una conversación agradable, sabe que ella lo odia, puede notarlo en su mirada aunque todavía hay destellos de esa mujer que llegó a DoSac con un vestido demasiado llamativo. Extraña esos días, en perspectiva, todo parece más fácil, cuando ella se quedaba dormida junto a él en el auto luego de un largo día, cuando llegaba a su oficina, se quitaba los tacos y se sentaba en medias a escuchar sus gritos debido a su incompetencia. Ella nunca se había visto intimidada por él, no importa cuanto lo tratara ella siempre le hacía frente, y fue por ese fuego que la eligió como líder de la oposición. Ese fuego que se fue apagando con el tiempo. 

La mesera trae su té de limón y su café negro. Nicola lo bebe rápidamente sin importarle que esté caliente. Él quiere decirle que despacio pero se contiene, eso solo la enojara más. 

"Tenía todo un discurso preparado. ¿Sabes?" Nicola deja la taza en la mesa, hace ruido al chocar contra el plato. 

No lo mira cuando habla, solo mira a su dedo jugar con el borde del plato. Nunca pudo quedarse quieta, menos cuando está nerviosa. 

"Algunas noches, mientras no podía dormir, imaginaba que iba a decirte si volvía a verte. Imaginaba grandes discursos, varias veces imaginé que te golpeaba". Sonríe sin gracia. "Pensé que… simplemente iba a descargar toda la ira que guardé hacia ti en este año y medio y seguiría con mi vida, no pensé que sería tan difícil". Se lamenta. "Cuando te vi el otro día no pude decir nada y simplemente huí". 

Ella sigue sin mirarlo y Malcolm lo encuentra irritante, sobre todo porque él no deja de mirarla desde la librería. 

"Apenas pude concentrarme en mis clases esta semana, necesito poder decirte todo lo que quiero decirte". Toma un trago largo de su té. 

"Dilo". 

Nicola lo mira, él parece derrotado, cansado. No es ni una pizca de él Malcolm Tucker que conoció. Es como un cascarón vacío, como si alguien hubiera armado un rompecabezas de Malcolm pero le faltaran las piezas principales. Ya no es ese hombre amenazante, que podía hacer que cualquiera la cuente hasta sus secretos más oscuros, ahora es un hombre sentado en un café queriendo escuchar a la mujer que arruinó. 

"Solo dilo, Nic'la". Alza los hombros. "Soy un niño grande, podré soportarlo"

"Arruinaste mi vida". Comienza. "Arruinaste mi carrera, mi autoestima. Me reduciste a cenizas, y ni siquiera pareció importarte. Fue como un trámite para ti…" 

Él intenta hablar y ella lo calla. 

"Malcolm si dices que fue por el partido te juro que te asesinare" gruñe enojada. "¿Por qué fuiste tan despiadado? ¿Fue por Dan Miller, me humillaste delante de él solo para mostrarle a ese idiota lo grande que la tienes? o ¿hubo algo más? ". 

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Malcolm pero ella no le da tiempo a contestar. 

"Lo hubiera hecho, si hubieras sido honesto conmigo hubiera renunciado". Su voz está llena de tristeza. "Sabía que algo pasaba, puedo ser despistada, Malcolm, pero soy inteligente, sabía que algo tramabas, habías dejado de llamarme y tus consejos eran inexistentes. Solo creí…"

Apoya los codos sobre la mesa y pasa ambas manos por su cara. "Vas a creer que soy una estupida…". Deja caer una mano sobre la mesa mientras la otra cae en su regazo apretando su muslo. "Pero creí que éramos amigos, creí que si estaba haciendo todo tan mal podrías haberlo dicho, probablemente hubiéramos peleado y me hubiera negado, pero al final te hubiera dado la razón. Como siempre. No tenías que haberme humillado así". 

Malcolm no aparta los ojos de ella durante todo su discurso. Nicola termina de hablar y mira su regazo, no puede soportar su mirada y está segura que va a llorar en cualquier momento, no quiere que vea el brillo en sus ojos. 

Él se recuerda una vez más porque Nicola era mejor que el resto de sus ministros, ella sentía, tenía pasión y empatía. Era ingenua al creer que habían sido amigos, y si se lo hubiera dicho en ese momento él se hubiera burlado. Sin embargo tenía razón, ellos tenían una intimidad que no había tenido con otros políticos. 

"No tengo una respuesta para eso, Nic'la". Suspira Malcolm. "Fui un hijo de puta. Me justifique diciendo que lo hice en nombre del partido pero te lastimé. No. No te lastime. Te rompí, Nic'la. Te apuñale por la espalda y luego te ahorqué con tu columna vertebral". 

Ella no puede evitar el resoplido de risa. Él la mira y también sonríe. 

"Soy un maldito cliché pero no supe lo horrible que me comporté contigo hasta que fue demasiado tarde en la cárcel". Suspira. "Noches sin dormir metido solo en mi cabeza, casi que comencé a sentir lo que sientes tú todo el tiempo. No hay nada que justifique mis acciones Nic'la, solo puedo decir que lo siento. Realmente lo hago. Lamento muchas cosas en mi vida pero lo que te hice es mi mayor lamento". 

Malcolm se adelanta en la silla y estira su mano poniéndola encima de la de Nicola. Ella lo mira pero no lo echa, en su lugar, gira su palma y entrelaza sus dedos. 

"Lo peor es que ni siquiera valió la pena. Todo se fue a la mierda de todas formas y Miller resultó ser peor que tú. Tuve que salir de ahí para entender lo realmente rodeado de mierda en la que me encontraba". 

"¿Tan mal lo hice?".

Él hace una mueca y ella se ríe suavemente.

"No lo entendí hasta mucho tiempo después". La voz de Nicola sale entrecortada, está nerviosa y Malcolm casi que puede sentir los latidos de su corazón, lentamente mueve su pulgar acariciando el suyo, en un vago intento de calmarla. "Ese día llegué a casa y para sorpresa de nadie James no estaba, los niños me abrazaron y me encerré en el baño a llorar para que no puedan escucharme. Pero no lloraba por mi horrible matrimonio, ni mi carrera arruinada, ni las horas invertidas en el partido, lloraba por ti, porque no iba haber más llamadas a la madrugada, ni festejos con whisky, ni peleas, ni gritos, ni viajes". Lo mira a los ojos. "Y no me di cuenta hasta un tiempo después, hasta que James se fue definitivamente de casa y dejé de trabajar para el gobierno. Hasta que los meses pasaron y tú seguías en mi cabeza, no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta porque me dolía tanto lo que me hiciste". 

"¿Por qué?". Su voz casi es una súplica. Necesita saber su respuesta cómo nunca necesito nada en toda su vida. 

Los ojos de Nicola se ponen rojos y niega con la cabeza. "No puedo". 

"Nic'la". Súplica. 

"Ya lo sabes" murmura mirando sus manos entrelazadas. "Siempre dijiste que puedes leerme como a un libro abierto, ya lo sabes". 

"No, amor, no lo sé". Su voz es muy suave, Nicola no está segura de escuchar esa voz antes. 

"No puedo decirlo, Malcolm, porque no confío en ti". Confiesa sin mirarlo.

"Nic'la". Pone su mano libre encima de sus manos entrelazadas esperando que así lo mire. Ella lo hace y ve un brillo en sus ojos, nunca lo había visto emocionado antes. Bueno, en realidad si. El día que ganó las elecciones como líder de la oposición, luego de celebrar la llevó a su oficina y brindaron whisky, sus ojos brillaban y se abrazaron por 2da vez, se quedaron hasta la madrugada bebiendo en el sofá de su oficina. 

"No te odio. El otro día dijiste que te odiaba". Niega con la cabeza. 

Ella lo mira sorprendida y él ve las lágrimas acumuladas en el borde de sus ojos. 

"¿Realmente?". Logra murmurar. 

"No lo hago. Nunca lo hice, me volvías loco pero nunca te odié".

Se quedan en silencio un momento. Él mira sus manos al costado de la mesa. 

"Eastbourne" dice tranquilamente, como si eso explicara todo. 

Nicola frunce el ceño, confundida. "¿Qué…"

"Como confiaste en mí en el baño". La interrumpe. "Esa fue la primera vez que nos abrazamos, fue menos de un segundo pero marcó todo desde ahí."

"Malcolm, no entiendo de qué estás hablando" 

"¡Estoy tratando de decirte que te amo desde ese día!". Sonríe, una sonrisa sincera y no esas que usa para intimidar a estúpidos, una sonrisa que trata de transmitir todo lo que sus palabras no pueden expresar. 

Las cejas de Nicola se alzan tanto que casi llegan hacia la línea de su frente. Se ve tan incrédula y ridícula que él quiere burlarse de ella, por supuesto, no lo hace. 

"Empuje esos sentimientos tan lejos en mi cabeza que no me permití ningún pensamiento sobre ti. No porque estuvieras casada, sino porque eras tú, eras buena, dulce, tenías ideas y sueños, querías cambiar las cosas y yo no podía… no podía meterte en mi mierda y te alejé todo lo que pude. Creí que con el tiempo se iba a pasar…". No termina la oración, su voz se vuelve más baja hasta que se queda callado. 

"¿Y pasó?" pregunta Nicola apretando su mano, necesita saber si él siente lo mismo que ella. 

Malcolm simplemente niega con la cabeza. 

"El día que ganaste líder, te quedaste dormida en mi hombro. Realmente creí que te había alejado Nic'la pero en ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que te quería. Y era horrible, porque no se trataba de querer besarte, era más profundo. Tanto que no supe qué hacer más que…" 

"Lastimarme". Su voz es muy baja pero él la escucha a la perfección. 

"¿No vas a decir nada?". Malcolm nunca se sintió tan vulnerable en toda su vida. 

Nicola se da cuenta que estuvo en silencio por un tiempo, tratando de absorber toda esta información. Abre la boca para decir algo pero nada sale. Su cabeza todavía está peleando entre perdonarlo y decirle que no lo ha olvidado, que este año y medio sin escuchar su voz han sido terribles y que no quiere volver alejarse de él, y por otro lado decirle que sigue dolida y que nunca confiará en él, que prefiere extrañarlo a que vuelva a romper su corazón. 

Malcolm se siente completamente expuesto, al ver que ella no contesta, suelta su mano y se levanta de la mesa.

"No tienes que decir nada". Murmura mientras deja dinero en la mesa y se va. 

Simplemente se va. Se aleja caminando por la calle. 

Nicola siente el frío en su mano y lo ve alejarse. Ese es el punto decisivo, no quiere que se vuelva a ir de su vida. Se levanta de la mesa y corre detrás de él. 

"¡Malcolm!" grita pero él no se detiene. Las pocas personas que estaban en la calle se giran para mirarla. 

No están muy lejos pero ella tiene tacos, mide un metro y medio, y él es un hombre alto con piernas largas. "¡Por amor de dios, Malcolm! ¡Detente!" 

Él se detiene y gira lentamente para enfrentarse a ella. Por un momento piensa que ella lo hace aproposito para humillarlo, para devolverle un poco del dolor que le causó, pero luego la mira a los ojos y recuerda que ésta es Nicola, ella nunca haría eso. 

Nicola lo mira y abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra, en su lugar golpea su brazo con fuerza. 

Malcolm se queja poniendo una mano en el golpe. 

"Te lo mereces por todo el dolor que me causaste" dice enojada señalando con un dedo. 

Él está a punto de llamarla lunática neurótica cuando Nicola se tira hacia adelante y lo besa. Su brazo envuelve su cuello y se pone en puntas de pie mientras Malcolm sale de su estado de shock y le devuelve el beso poniendo una mano en su cuello, sus dedos rozan su cabello, que es mucho más suave de lo que esperaba.

"Pero yo también te amo" dice Nicola sin alejarse de él. "No he dejado de hacerlo desde que lo descubrí"

Él sonríe y la vuelve a besar pasando un brazo por su cintura. Ella sonríe en sus labios y pasa una mano por su cabello. 

"Te juro, Malcolm, si te burlas de mí…" murmura a centímetros de sus labios.

"No Nic…"

"Si me maltratas, me lastimas o me engañas con alguien más, te juro que te mataré". Trata de que su voz salga amenazante pero está muy feliz en estos momentos. 

Él sonríe y apoya su frente contra la suya mientras pone ambas manos en su cuello, sus pulgares están rozando sus mejillas. Ella no puede mirar a otro lado que no sean sus ojos. 

"No lo haré". 

"¿Lo juras?". La pregunta se escapa de sus labios. 

"Lo hago". Jura antes de volver a besarla.


End file.
